Children enjoy a variety of toy action figures and dolls that can be manipulated to simulate real life activities. Often these dolls allow children to simulate activities the children are not yet able to participate in themselves.
One way of increasing the enjoyment of these activities and available play options is to provide dolls that are capable of capturing and displaying images of these simulated real life activities. Examples of toys/devices for capturing and displaying a still or video image are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,260,133, 3,053,144, 3,507,570, 3,973,840, 3,973,840, 4,104,625, 4,157,633, 4,486,774, 4,802,879, 4,813,905, 4,878,873, 4,978,216, 4,982,281, 5,118,319, 5,289,273, 5,382,187, 5,439,407, 5,545,072, 6,159,101, 6,171,171, 6,264,521, 6,371,825, 6,435,934, 6,467,908, 6,547,624, 6,558,224, 6,558,225, 6,746,304, 7,008,288, 7,248,170, 7,611,396, 7,857,454, 7,992,331; and in U.S. Publication Nos. US20030016286, US20040092207, US20060293102, US20080176481, US20080287033, US20090137185, US20090197504, US20090305600, US20100197195; and in published patent application Nos. FR2703205, GB2039680, GB2328292, GB2328292, GB555420, JP56080039, WO9106891, WO9311523, and WO9908259. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.